Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee is a member of Team RWBY. She resides in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Weiss stands at 5'3 (while in heels.) She has white hair that she wears in a long ponytail to the right, and light blue eyes. Weiss' outfit includes a short, glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon is wrapped multiple times around her waist, and over the outfit is worn a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee Crest. Completing her attire are dark blue wedge heels and sapphire drop earrings. She wears a red scarf with white design at the ends and pale blue tights with her outfit. Personality Weiss is someone who hides who she truly is with a cold facáde which acts as a defense mechanism of sorts. A haughty, dismissive, egotist with a tongue made of silver, Weiss doesn't seem like the type who'd look out for others. However, if you peel aways those layers, you'll find a graceful and supportive person hiding from her true self. Despite her emotional setbacks, Weiss always sticks by her friends and learns to recognize she isn't as perfect as she thinks she is. Powers *Weiss' Semblance is one passed down from her Schnee heritage. She is able to summon white Glyphs that have a multitude of purposes, such as being used as platforms, propelling people, or summoning ice versions of foes she has defeated. *Weiss' weapon of choice is a rapier known as Myrtenaster. Sporting it, Weiss has shown great swordsmanship with it. Like most Earth-ERTH weapons, Myrtenaster is also a gun, using Dust (an elemental energy source weaponized and sold by the Schnee Dust Company) canisters for its ammo. *When Upgrade merged with Myrtenaster, Weiss was able to use it like an electric whip. When she used her Semblance along with it, Upgrade adjusted the ice summons to be those of his aliens (Blitzwulf, Snare-Oh, and Frankenstrike) to fight the Grimm in Mantle. Weaknesses *Weiss can be rather stubborn at times, but is typically able to overcome this. History For history before ''RWBYA, see here.'' Weiss is the first person Alan Nomaly directly interacts with in Earth-ERTH. She is rather confused by Alan's lack of knowledge of things like the Schnee Dust Company, which are common knowledge on Remnant. Alan, as Fasttrack, saves her from being crushed by the oncoming tunnel while atop the Argus Limited. After the train stops in Argus, the two continue a rocky start before arriving at the Cotta-Arc house, where Weiss asks for Alan to give a proper introduction. She also informs him of their next stop: Atlas. On the way to Atlas, Weiss reveals that the forces of Atlas are in a far more aggressive stance than when she left, leading Alan to use Brainstorm to determine the best way to proceed. While in the city of Mantle beneath Atlas, Weiss used her Semblance to silence a citizen degrading Blake. After studying the best way to infiltrate the Guards, Weiss was used as a means to get from Mantle to Atlas, with Qrow, Jaune, Ren, and Alan disguised as Atlas guards chaperoning her back to her father in Schnee Manor. While there, Weiss spoke against her father, disowning him and her brother as family, and instead referring to her Team as such. Alan walked Weiss to her room, where the two shared a moment of reflecting on how they interacted: Alan referring to it as playful banter while Weiss was genuinely offended by his remarks at first, then the two learned how to get along better. When the signal was given, Weiss was broken out of her room by Alan using the form of Intimachi, hiding in plain sight. Just as the two were about to escape, Jacques arrived, and Weiss initially attempted to challenge him to a duel, only for Jacques to taunt her and dwindle her confidence, which resulted in Intimachi absorbing his chi and knocking him out. Weiss was later involved in the fight against Salem's lackeys, and narrowly escaped along with the others once Richard distracted Salem with Heatblast. Appearances *''RWBYA'' Trivia *Weiss' personality description was written by Clock.